duelmastersfandomcom-20200225-history
Duel Masters 2
Duel Masters 2: Invincible Advance is the 2nd Japanese handheld game release of the Duel Masters Video Games series. Details *Both version of this game comes with a Überdragon Zaschack promotional card. Invincible Advance Based on the popular trading card game, Duel Masters 2 lets you assemble a deck of 40 Duel Master cards and then go up against an opponent. The virtual card game was improved over its predecessor with overall faster gameplay and offers the ability to link up to the Game Cube's Duel Masters: Nettou! Battle Arena. Features 16 different rivals, more than 500 cards spanning series 1 through 6, and an advanced tutorial mode that can help you get better playing the real-life game as well. The game ships with a special Rainbow Holo edition card and an original deck case. The game features cards from DM-01 Base Set to DM-06 Invincible Soul. The game also features an exclusive card found only in this version of the game which can be traded on-to the next version. *Emperor Aloela Shobu Kirifuda Version Duel Masters 2: Shobu Kirifuda Version is the improved version of "Duel Masters 2: Invincible Advance". It was exclusively published by Takara and released in Japan in August 16, 2004. The game enables players to assemble a deck of 40 cards out of a total of 500 Duel Masters cards, as well as challenging rivals in one-on-one battles. The game also shows more refine graphics and smoother card play compare to the original one and also more original story plot which follows the anime plot. In addition to starring Shobu, this version of the game also offers a new storyline taking directly from the "Duel Masters: Kettou no Shindenhen" manga, including cards, events and new characters not found in the original game such as OotaQ and P-Chan. This game is compatible with the previous title of Duel Masters: Advance in order to duel and trade between them. Duel Masters 2: Shobu Kirifuda Version also features 7 exclusive cards. *Pearl Carras, Barrier Guardian *Aqua Hunter *Twilight Terror, Shadow of Purgatory *Millstone Man *Galberius Dragon *Verdant Hammer *Parthia, Dancing Faerie Game Details This version of the game feature Shobu as the main character and the story of the game revolves around Shobu completely. The game feature total of 1 Temple tournament and 6 Duel Dome tournaments with each tournament unlocking a new character and new decks for old characters to duel with. After winning each tournament the game unlocks the next booster pack as well. There are also other card shop events which occur from time to time. The game features cards from DM-01 Base Set (OCG) to DM-06 Invincible Soul. Story Details The game starts with choosing from a variety of 6 pre-built decks and then a quiz from Fritz the Temple guardian with answering 3 questions the game starts with the Temple tournament in which you have to face the White Soldiers and by defeating them you can unlock the first booster pack and gain duel points depending upon the. From then on the real game starts with small events in the card shop appearing from time to time with new characters to duel against and gaining more duel points. You can then enter the first tournament by paying 300 DP (Duel Points) and by defeating 5 duelist in a row you face Hakuoh as the new character and unlocking the second booster pack with new decks for old characters being unlocked as well. In other words, the old characters level up every tournament you win. Also if you still want more duel points you can go to the card shop and duel the characters that you have unlocked so far. From then on each tournament would cost 300DP to enter will unlock new characters each time or new decks for old characters. The story follows the Japanese Anime version of Duel Masters excluding the characters and events from Sacred Lands season only and showing the characters from Season 1 and Duel Masters Charge. Characters *Shobu *Fritz *Rekuta *Jamira *Kokujo *Toru Kamiya *Stu *Maruo Kadoko *George *Shou *Oota Qumbeech *Peeskwhy Perfect White Soldiers *Hakuoh *Mikuni *Mimi *Benny Haha *Kintaro Strategies *As cards such as Hell Slash, Slash Charger and Nariel, the Oracle were not restricted or banned in any way (There are no ban or restriction lists in this game), as well as the multiple unique options for Mill decks, running a mill deck is very efficient in this game. *The AI player prioritizes creatures with high power, so it is possible to get around it with the Mill strategies listed above as they only involve little or no high-power creatures. Game Original Cards Invincible Advance *Pearl Carras, Barrier Guardian *Aqua Hunter *Twilight Terror, Shadow of Purgatory *Millstone Man *Galberius Dragon *Verdant Hammer *Parthia, Dancing Faerie *Ganzo, Flame Fisherman *Kazamira, Vizier of Silence Shobu Kirifuda Version *Emperor Aloera Gameplay 1568 (1).png|Duel Masters 2 Invincible Advance Gameplay 1568.png|Duel Masters 2: Invincible Advance Shobu Kirifuda 58787.jpg|Gameplay 1438a.png|Duel Masters 2: Invincible Advance 1438b (1).png|Duel Masters Invincible Advance gameplay Duel Masters 2 Shobu Kirifuda Version.jpg|Duel Masters 2: Invincible Advance - Shobu Kirifuda version DM 2-Invincible Advance Hakuoh.jpg|Hakuoh DM 2-Invincible Advance Jamira.jpg|Jamira DM 2-Invincible Advance Kokujo.jpg|Kokujo DM 2-Invincible Advance Shobu.jpg|Shobu DM 2-Invincible Advance Maruo Kadoko.jpg|Maruo Kadoko Aqua Hunter.jpg|Aqua Hunter Galberius Dragon.jpg|Galberius Dragon dm-p3-y3.jpg|Überdragon Zaschack P3/Y3 Duel_Masters_2_GBA_Game_Original_Cards.jpg|Game Orginal Cards Category:Video Games Category:Handheld Games